<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winter Eyes by AbysswalkerAstraea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655526">Winter Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbysswalkerAstraea/pseuds/AbysswalkerAstraea'>AbysswalkerAstraea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Souls (Video Game) References, Difficult Decisions, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fear Play, Fear of Death, Female Chosen Undead (Dark Souls), Flirting, Graphic Description of Corpses, Romance, Sexual Assault, Size Difference, Swords &amp; Sorcery, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:14:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbysswalkerAstraea/pseuds/AbysswalkerAstraea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Astraea gripped her sleeves nervously. "We're headed in the same direction for a while. I just..", she paused, gaze falling down. "I need help, only for a while. I'll pay you heavily."</p>
<p>Creighton paused. An unappealing thought, alongside an appealing woman. He clicked his tongue, staring down at her. With a roll of his eyes and a reluctant nod, he grunted his agreement.</p>
<p>"Lead the way."</p>
<p>Creighton S M U T</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creighton the Wanderer/Mild-Mannered Pate, Creighton the Wanderer/You, The Bearer of the Curse/Creighton the Wanderer, The Bearer of the Curse/Mild-Mannered Pate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I haven't written in fucking ages and this came to me randomly as I finally worked my way through the game. I love Creighton. So here is a nicely written summary above, when in actual fact it means "Creighton fucks reader", but I had to make it sound at least a lil classy.</p>
<p>If you're here for our bois intimates, continue. I decided to lengthen the story a bit, build up the tension. Pls enjoy.</p>
<p>-------<br/>Can I also say that recently am thinking about doing a request type of fanfiction thing. So, if anyone sees this and has some downright dirty, fucked up, or even fluffy and funny requests, lemme know. I'm all for it. Thanks x</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She hadn't seen him for some time. Perhaps a month, maybe more. Whilst most would be relieved at having avoided the clutches of a mass murderer, Astraea couldnt agree. </p>
<p>He was intriguing. Perhaps, in a world where humans lived actual lives, and rules and laws were still intact, the rational part of her would steer clear of the man. </p>
<p>That, however, was not the current predicament of the world. At least, not Drangleic. Who knows what lurks beyond the continent. No, currently, there are no laws, no knights to enforce a sense of order, no kings to force civilisations to kneel, or to listen. </p>
<p>This was now a no-mans land, quite literally. There was no safety, no trust. Perhaps that is why, in light of the bigger picture, Astraea remained nonchalant about the way her and the knight - of some form, she supposed - had created at least a civil level of respect for one another with little care for his brutal offences.</p>
<p>What was there to fear, when an entire continent was cursed? If anything, he proved to be rather interesting. </p>
<p>It had started simple enough. The dank path of the Huntsmans Copse proved to be a challenge, and quite a fright. Though, like any undead, the flickering of embers within a darkened cave is enough to induce a state of relief and tranquility. </p>
<p>The gate had been locked, though retrieving the key had taken only mere minutes. Whoever had locked the gate had clearly intended for the key to never be found, thrown carelessly at a corpse as though the heat and safety of a bonfire mattered little.</p>
<p>Thats how she found him, the esteemed, exiled stag knight who everybody seemed to speak about. She could've left him there. Though he demonstrated no signs of aggression, and if anything, his sincerity was refreshingly genuine. </p>
<p>Thus, the two shared a bonfire for the night. He was a man of few words, though when spoken, he appeared truthful. Perhaps it was morbid fascination, or even the exhaustion after a long journey, but Astraea couldnt help but stare at the mans hands for far longer than she should've. </p>
<p>Of course, his body was completely covered in blood rusted chainmail, so to witness his hands dislodge from his second skin was indeed a sight. He was pale and scarred, veins protruding with every flex of his fingers. </p>
<p>And true to the many common stories, he was a big man. Though seated for their entire time together, Astraea could see the clear bulk of his form, no doubt muscle built from the sheer force used to murder and wield that ferocious axe. </p>
<p>His height was by no means little. Astraea doubted the word 'little' could be assigned to him in any aspect. A childish part of her sniggered at the thought. She'd be lying if she said she hadnt become flustered, too. </p>
<p>Their second meeting, quite some time later, had been at the Shaded Ruins. It was a true stroke of luck that Astraea happened to gaze up at the dilapidated tower, the glint of armour catching her eye from below. </p>
<p>Blood and the fading essence of curses upon her now tattered robes, Astraea had trudged up the narrow, crumbling staircase with utter exhaustion. Her lion mage robe had multiple gashes, her own blood oozing from various cuts littering her body. </p>
<p>At the time, the glint of armour above her had been one she sought out of mere curiosity - she had not known it was that murderer. Though, upon reaching the final step and bounding the narrow corner, the back of the Knight faced her as his towering form overlooked the dull scenery of the ruins. He appeared to be muttering to himself.</p>
<p>Taking a step in his direction, Astraea recalled the gasp she unintentionally released at the swift pivot of his heel and the harsh grip to her robes. His axe crackled menacingly. </p>
<p>She could see him now. Wintery, blue eyes freezing her soul in place through the slit of his helmet. It had happened in seconds, though it felt like minutes. She was pushed into the wall, the wrist she had lifted in panic now gripped like a steel like band around her bones. </p>
<p>Astraea craned her neck up at him. Realisation had flickered in his eyes, thankfully. "Oh..", he trailed off slowly, "Oh!", and now much more enthusiastically. "I remember you!", his deep voice demonstrated relief and amusement. Slowly, his grip around her robes and wrist loosened. </p>
<p>Axe lowering, the knight had to physically bend his neck downwards. "Don't you scare me like that", he had chastised lightly, taking a surprisingly polite step backwards before he rested against the wall, arms crossed. </p>
<p>As per usual, he was engrossed in his own vengeance. "For my own honour, I won't let that bastard live another day." He growled, satisfaction evident in his voice. </p>
<p>Soon, his vengeful promises had died down, and his blue eyes had settled upon her. His gaze flickered from top to bottom, assessing her. He eyed the caked blood upon her form and snorted. "Dont let 'im see you like that. The prick would attack at your weakest, the rat.." </p>
<p>Astraea could only offer a soft nod of acknowledgment. Edging slowly to his right, Astraea leaned upon the crumbling wall and overlooked the woods. "I've met him, once or twice. A rather polite fellow, I thought."</p>
<p>Upon receiving a swift and hard glare through his helmet, Astraea quickly corrected herself. "I only meant that I have no personal vendetta against the man. A few times, he's even offered me treasure."</p>
<p>Creighton scoffed, chainmail rattling as he folded his broad arms, stance half towards her as though he were interested but not trusting enough to fully believe her words. </p>
<p>"I won't say it again - he's a conniving bastard. You do well to remember that. He's waiting for a chance to strike, sending a woman to seek out treasure for him", his tone held utter bewilderment. </p>
<p>Astraea frowned and turned, body now facing him completely. Though before she had a chance to retaliate at the absurd comment, Creighton waved her off with a snort.</p>
<p>"It's the truth, ain't it? Why send a woman in, what--", he gestured to Astraeas body, "--robes, when he's a man clad in a full suit of amour? And let me tell you, the fucker ain't easy. Oh, he's strong alright. Pate.", he spat. "Prick."</p>
<p>He had a point, Astraea sheepishly admitted. Pate was formidable in his own way. Creighton was..something else entirely. Blinking, it appeared the Knights ranting had yet to cease. </p>
<p>" 'm not chivalrous by any means, but if I wanted someone dead, I ain't going to play games with them. An axe through the skull is enough for me. And he, woman, wants you dead. Can smell the bastards plot, I can."</p>
<p>Creighton began to gesture with agitation, chest rumbling with every growl he emitted at the mere mention of the mild mannered man. Astraea sighed, gaze returning once more to the greenery below her. It was breath taking. "My name is Astraea.", she corrected.</p>
<p>"I'll admit, the man is rather odd. Friendly, in a very unfriendly manner. Still, if it came down to it, I can defend myself.", Astraea nodded with certainty, the feeling of magic bubbling in her palm. Losing herself in the view, Astraea snuck a glance at the knight only to realise he had been staring at her, facing her head on.</p>
<p>He towered above her. Truly, he did. She couldn't help but freeze in her spot. Even with the mask, she simply couldn't challenge his wintery stare..</p>
<p>He was -- chuckling? Mockingly, that much was obvious. He shook his head, small strands of silver swaying in the wind with the movement. "I believe that as much as I believe that Pate isn't a slimy bastard." </p>
<p>Upon the woman's confused and self conscious expression, Creighton once again referred to her attire. "Covered head to toe in blood, robes are as good as a rag, and you got no weapon. Or does that twig count as a weapon.", he remarked snidely.</p>
<p>Astraea gaped at his comment. Her staff wasn't a twig! It was--magic is most definitely a weapon. With a huff, she folded her arms. "You don't know me--"</p>
<p>"--Not to mention you're short as fuck.", by now he was merely teasing, and the revelation of that shocked her, in a way. "I am not--no, you're just tall! And ill have you know that my staff could best Pate anyday!"</p>
<p>"Seem weak to me.", he snorted. </p>
<p>"I'm not--"</p>
<p>"Could barely unlock that door y' found me at." </p>
<p>By now, the knight had gazed in the opposite direction, evidently concealing a laugh at his own infuriating teasing. "Then help me. Protect me. That's what Knights do.", she gestured dramatically to his stag knight attire, challenging him back, smirking triumphantly. </p>
<p>He was silent.</p>
<p>Astraea gripped her sleeves nervously. "We're headed in the same direction for a while, and I'm certain if we cross Pate we could bring him down.". The silence continued. "I..I have effigies and souls, if you need them. I just..", she paused, gaze falling down. "I need help, only for a while. I'll pay you heavily."</p>
<p>Creighton paused. An unappealing thought, alongside an appealing woman. One, who disliked Pate. A bonus. He clicked his tongue, staring down at her. With a roll of his eyes and a reluctant nod, he grunted his agreement. </p>
<p>He could do with a few more effigies. Repaying his debt to her now sounded reasonable, too. With a grin, the knight raised his axe in two hands eagerly, "Lead the way."</p>
<p>Astraea shivered at his delight in the upcoming battles. At least she had him alongside her, and not as an enemy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finding him had been a true blessing. Now, with a man who murders for sport on her side and willingly protecting her for a price, Astraea was lucky to feel safe. </p><p>The only issue is the way he made her feel.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What ye think? I quite like the teasing side of creighton. OOC? Maybe. I feel like he'd be this way though, hard headed, overly British (not in the posh tea way, the OTHER way. If u know u know) and definitely a bit of a bastard in a good way. Rough around the edges 😏 </p><p>Lemme know.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Traversing the shaded woods proved to be a difficult feat, though once one acquired a fellow Creighton to the ranks, it was almost as though all difficulties vanished.</p><p>He relished in the blood splatter, the sport of it all. She wasn't judging, no. He was protecting her, whatever methods used to do so is entirely up to him. </p><p>With little said, other than the occasional snort at Astraeas misjudgement on uneven ground, resulting in falling, Creighton kept to himself. He was a brash fellow, though his sudden silence made her believe that he wasn't quite accustomed to helping others. </p><p>Soon, the lush greenery had been tainted by blood and bodies, as well as smashed vases - angrily smashed. Creighton had murmured a few words about hexes and curses, spitting on the ground as he stormed ahead. </p><p>Finally, they had done a complete circle around the perimeter, stashing valuable items worth keeping. Now, the familiar dilapidated tower was in sight once more, along with a fog wall up the hill away from it. </p><p>Creighton had walked ahead, bypassing the grassy area to set foot onto the muddy path. The squelch of mud and ringing of his chainmail proved to be oddly soothing. A safe sound, ironically. The broad man was gazing at each minute detail, as though distrusting of his own eyes, before walking on again calmly. </p><p>He wouldn't usually care. Let anyone run at him, have a go, see how far they get. But he did agree to 'protect' the woman for a fair price, not to mention his freedom a few months ago, so a thorough search was needed. </p><p>"Creighton, I found something odd.", Astraea shouted weakly ahead, his name feeling foreign on her tongue. Names were never used these days. It was always terms such as 'girl', 'man', 'undead,'..'bastard'. Astraea snorted. </p><p>By now, the knight was to her side. Gazing down at the wooden flooring placed peculiarly over grass. "S'a trap, let me tell you. I know that much. Come on-", he indicated with a gesture of his hand, turning swiftly.</p><p>It was almost as though the mere scent of blood and iron cascaded off of him. The murderer was..truly helpful, Astraea admitted. She respected him. Taking a step forward, Astraea jumped at the sound of wood creeking. </p><p>Mouth agape, her gaze met the disbelief in Creightons eyes. "Aint you listening? I said it was a trap.", he huffed, though before anything could be done, the entire wooden floor collapsed down into a hole, along with a screeching Astraea.</p><p>Wood and dirt landed around her messily, mud sinking into her robes and blood flowing freely from her thigh. Splinters lodged themselves spitefully into her palms as she lay collapsed onto one side, coughing. That had really fucking hurt, she groaned. </p><p>Gazing around, it was pitch black save for the light streaming in above. A metal door was behind her, cold and unwelcome. This really was a trap. A plank of wood laid painfully over her ankle, and she shifted eagerly to get the offending piece off. </p><p>She heard a cackle from above. "Silly girl.", the low rumble of his voice insinuated amusement. </p><p>Astraea felt around the area.  "I-i can't see much. I think I'm stuck, and.." Astraeas hands found purchase on a hard, spiked object. "I feel something. A weapon, perhaps?", she shook her head. The object was too big and appeared to be tall. "No, not a weapon. Its very jagged.", she shouted up.</p><p>Creighton peered down at her. "Find a way up. Drag you up if I have to.", he shrugged nonchalantly. Astraea allowed a comforted smile to show. "Thank God, I thought you'd use this chance to l..leave me down here..", her heart was erratic. </p><p>"Good idea.", his voice dropped menacingly, though upon her disheartened, teary complexion gazing up at him, he relented with a scoff. "Name ain't pate, girl. Get up, ill grab you.", he extended a hand. </p><p>With a sniffle, Astraea stood, finding balance upon the jagged object. It was bigger than her, even. Hands feeling around aimlessly, she froze. The object had the physique of a human. A statue, maybe..</p><p>Her hands found its face, tugging it into the light. Staring at her were lifeless eyes, entire body frozen into a dirty grey as the face of horror was forever etched onto it. With a yelp, Astraea tripped backwards, landing onto the wood once more.</p><p>Creighton sighed. "What?" He appeared bored.</p><p>"There's a man down here, he's.. ", the heightened pitch and crack of her voice made the knight hyper alert. The woman was practically a twig holding a twig - more commonly known as a staff. He felt a foreign emotion of anxiety for her, and not himself. </p><p>"Hes stone! Petrified.." she began to shuffle backwards frantically, massive glowing orbs of orange appearing in the distance. They were blinking. With a shriek, Astraea raised her arms high. "I don't know what's down here, pull me up! I-ill give you anything you want, just--"</p><p>Creighton kneeled down low, "Shut up, you'll attract the damn thing. Here.", he dropped his chained hands down, indicating with a nod. "Come on. What are ya, shy?"</p><p>Astraea scrambled to reach up, hands eagerly gripping into his much larger one's. "Can you lift me? I might be--"</p><p>Her arm sockets tugged painfully upwards, though the pain was welcome. It meant safety. True to his word, the knight dragged her up the hole with ease, ripping her attire even more, though she cared little. With a huff of exertion, he pulled especially hard. With a thud, Astraea landed partially upon his thigh.</p><p>Her hands found purchase to his forearms. She was breathing heavily. "Thank you. I hated that place, I can't stand being underground, in the dark, I..", she was beginning to ramble, tears pricking her eyes as they sparkled a baby blue. </p><p>Creighton remained silent, gazing to the side awkwardly. The man was rigid. With bated breath, Astraea lifted herself from his form with a meek apology. A strong grip made her stop. "Bleeding a lot", he mumbled, indicating to the large gash on her thigh which reached down to her mid calf. "Bonfire."</p><p>Astraea shook her head. "And fight all these bastards again? No. I'm fine." She hissed as she stood, the blood was pouring out in streams. She was beginning to feel faint. </p><p>He gripped her thigh from below, seated upon the ground as she stood above him. The proximity made her blush. Her attire was ripped, exposing her thighs, and here he was, a murderer, gripping her so intimately. "Heal it, then." </p><p>Astraea deadpanned. "I'm a sorceress, not a priestess."</p><p>He hummed, and then shrugged. "Bandage it is.", standing upright swiftly, she couldnt help but feel dazed at the feeling of his hand on her back, guiding her to a nearby rock. "You can bandage?"</p><p>His gaze flickered to her briefly. "I was a knight, once. Learn all that malarkey." His grip shifted to her calf as he crouched below her, inspecting the wound. He appeared to be using half of his estus bottle directly to her wound. She didn't question it. </p><p>"A knight that became exiled."</p><p>He grunted affirmatively.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>He sighed. "Bunch of bullshit, the lot of it is. An unfair system, and the code of conduct only applied to certain folk. The rich bastards. No justice.", he mumbled angrily, wrenching her leg apart roughly to wrap the bandage around her inner thigh.</p><p>Astraea yelped, face positively crimson. It only worsened when the knight stared up at her with a knowing twinkle in his eyes. Though he didn't comment, only snickered at the red hue of her cheeks. </p><p>"And..you were against the unfair system?", she questioned with evident disbelief. He cared?</p><p>That was shattered immediately. "Nah. But there's a limit. Yeah, you can parade your knighthood around, beat a few poor folk for their wrongdoings.", he waved it off nonchalantly. "But to then attack their women? Their own fellow knights with a lower social status? Doesn't sound like a very good conduct to me." He scoffed.</p><p>The knight began tightening the bandage, making her wince. "Now don't you go getting confused. I don't care. Its simply, the desire to maim those bastards outweighed my oath to the Knights.", he shrugged. Astraea gaped at his lack of care for treason.</p><p>"And now you're a murderer.", she finished for him weakly, a touch of fear gripping her chest. Creighton shook his head. "Thats what society calls it. Wheres that society now? I kill the pricks.", then his voice quietened, "never children, rarely women.." </p><p>Astraea tilted her head. It didn't sound that bad, really. Everybody killed now. We were all murderers in our own way. Creighton most certainly was not the worst. Perhaps, most ferocious, but not sick. Technically, feeling relief for him was bad, though she didn't care. He wasn't a maniac, after all. Merely vengeful. </p><p>As though noticing his own words, he scoffed harshly. "But don't you go thinking I care", he reiterated, "it's only that children cause no problem, and women don't tend to have evil plots against me.", but then he smirked. "They have plots for me, but not the type ya thinking..", he chuckled. </p><p>Astraea rolled her eyes. </p><p>He huffed. "What, don't think I'm charming? Spent time between your thighs, bandaging--"</p><p>"Dont say it like that!", she barked. </p><p>"--'nd saving ya from fuck knows what in that hole." </p><p>He folded his arms, resting back against his heels. His eyes crinkled behind the slits of his mask. "Thought you'd be happy, havin' me here. Unless you're a v--"</p><p>"Shut up! Say nothing.", she pushed him back lightly, but to no avail. Standing, the woman's cheeks were aflame. For a brief moment, she caught his dark eyes. Darker than usual. She shivered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A run in with Pate left Astraea rather shaken. Luckily, finding Ornifex' home had been a blessing, including the person she least expected to find there. </p>
<p>Confessions ensue, and then promises. Hopefully, outsmarting Pate will be easy.</p>
<p>Little do they know, Pate isn't as oblivious as he let's on.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yooo out of absolutely NOWHERE I added ornifex. And now, I've made myself find her so cute accidentally. Also, adding the fact that ornifex has a sign labelling her home is soo adorable. I had to. And the tea. You'll know when you read it. </p>
<p>Furthermoreee, pate was just a bit of D R A M A, and tbh I was debating on making it kind of dark. But no. I won't do the dirty on pate, not in this fic anyway. But when him and Creighton DO meet, I might make it fucking violent for the shits and not really the giggles. Depends:)))</p>
<p>PLS ENJOY, LET ME KNOW WHAT YA THINK. AND..</p>
<p>PRAISE. THE. SUN <br/>\[T]/</p>
<p>I'm happy that I actually did a fucking chapter AND I GENUINELY FELT IN THE HEADSPACE TO WRITE. SO, PRAISE IT \[T]/\[T]/\[T]/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The days of travelling together had come and gone. Defeating Scorpioness Najka hadn't been easy. But with Creightons impressive skill and strength, it had been done, even if Astraea was barely standing by this point. </p>
<p>Doors of Pharros was next. The two had picked up immediately after the fight with the Scorpioness, traversing the flooded area with caution. It hadn't taken long, and if anything Creighton proved to be a valuable partner. Maybe even a friend, someday. He'd scoff if he ever heard her say that. </p>
<p>The two rested at the bonfire, a small cave filled with copious amounts of unwelcoming water. The instant revitalisation from the bonfire immediately cast aside the discomfort of wet clothes, however. </p>
<p>Though, like most things, Creightons departure was an inevitable reality that Astraea refused to acknowledge. The mystical coves of brightstone would be traversed alone.</p>
<p>It had been her own fault, telling Creighton about Pates next location. Regardless, adjusting to her newfound loneliness was a must in a world such as this. </p>
<p>Thus, her journey continued. The barren tents of long lost soldiers flapped wildly in the wind as Astraea surveyed the area. The hollows had been an easy feat to pass. The sudden influx of invaders was not welcome, however.</p>
<p>She would've died if it wasn't for a deep drawl of her name guiding her down into a secret well. Enemies hot on her heels, Astraea jumped beside a tall body into the well. The two tumbled roughly to the bottom, armour rattling together to create a cacophonic echo within the well. </p>
<p>With grunts of both high and low pitch, Astraea groaned as her robe clad body smashed heavily upon a body of iron. Her heart began to beat furiously upon gazing at the unfortunate soul below her. </p>
<p>Pates chocolate eyes gazed up at her, unmoving. Astraea scrambled off of the males firm thighs and onto the ground beside him, squeezed between his body and the damp wall. Regardless of the sudden desire for space, Astraeas injured legs lay sprawled across his own. </p>
<p>"Hello there.", the knight drawled in that prim and proper, deep tone of his. A voice that one could not decide whether to be lulled by its depth into a false sense of security, or to flinch away in disgust. "Astraea", he added shortly after, Hazel eyes flicking downwards at her lower body pressed up against his own. </p>
<p>The woman's heart lept at the sweep of his judging gaze, a leer particularly directed at the bloodied bandage secured around her mid thigh, the one Creighton had given to her. </p>
<p>"Pate,", Astraea nodded in greeting, voice a pitch higher than usual. Her shaking hands found the small space of ground, attempting to stand. The movement was useless, for it only allowed the woman to remain stuck and embarrassingly frustrated. </p>
<p>The watchful eyes of the Knight caught her every movement. "An interesting way to reunite, wouldn't you agree?", he smiled with a comforting softness to his expression. Naturally, their proximity made it so that their faces were also far too close. Astraea could only nod dumbly, cheeks flushed.  Pates sharp features up close reminded her that he often acted like a wolf in sheep's clothing, if Creightons warnings were anything to go by. This could be dangerous. </p>
<p>"Yes, quite. I..apologise, for our situation". The sorceress indicated with a nod to his lap, an awkward smile upon her pink lips. If he would just move his armoured legs, she could escape this tremendously embarrassing situation. Alas, he did not. If his grin was anything to go by, he was enjoying this. The far larger male merely flexed his thighs. </p>
<p>His head lowered. "Hm, it IS rather compromising. It would be truly scandalous if that deluded fellow saw us.", he chuckled, whispering so closely to her that she could smell him. But, as Creighton stated, he was manipulative. She couldnt allow herself to be caught. Though, she couldnt deny it - he was attractive. Its no surprise that both men and women fell for his devious charm. Kind of like how Astraea was right now. She grimaced inwardly.</p>
<p>His palm fell atop her thigh. "Oh, are you feverish?", he blinked slowly, though the hardness behind his eyes revealed a darkness she was not yet ready to seek. Astraeas cheeks were completely aflame. "Youre shaking.", he murmured. The alluring baritone of his voice made the woman gaze distractedly at his lap. Patience is what she needed. He'd soon leave her alone if she didn't react. </p>
<p>Her gaze lowered. He smiled. "Come, let's get out of here.", he stood with ease, dragging her to her feet with an iron grasp around her waist. Astraea swallowed.</p>
<p>Soon, the two were up a ladder and in a crumbled, but safe house. "Now," he turned, gripping her shoulders. His smile disappeared. "I think you have something to tell me."</p>
<p>Astraea swallowed once more. Did he know about Creighton? She shook her head. His scowl darkened considerably. A hand on her neck raised instant alarm within her pounding chest. And yet, she did not move, nor think. She felt paralysed. </p>
<p>He towered over her, just like Creighton. His form was full of bulk, she couldnt even see over his shoulders. He wasn't smiling anymore. No, the facade had been dropped. And yet, this stoic version of himself is what is currently terrifying her the most. Features sharp and predatory, his hazel eyes darkened like pools of melting chocolate. </p>
<p>Pates unnerving gaze flickered to her chest briefly, though it was not a gaze of lust, it was one of satisfaction as her chest raised and fell in rapid, silent breaths. Yes, this man had a soft curiosity to his expression now, as though she were a mere subject beneath him.</p>
<p>The grip upon her neck tightened uncomfortably now. Astraeas hand gripped at his wrist. He leaned in, smiling almost too softly. Fakely. </p>
<p>What she did not expect, however, was soft lips gliding against her own. Her heart and stomach jolted in surprise and alarm.</p>
<p>The hand around her throat tightened, and the kiss intensified. She was running out of air. Pate nipped her lip roughly, causing Astraea to yelp as iron filled her mouth. </p>
<p>Small hands fought against his iron grasp. It was futile. He was squeezing so hard her throat felt bruised. Then, with fluttering eyes and a weakening grip, Astraea slumped.</p>
<p>Darkness swallowed her whole.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>The unnerving snores of a mimic woke her hours later. It was dark now, not a sign of sunlight revealing itself. She was in the exact same place as earlier, but now alone. Why had Pate done that? Was he after Creighton now? Standing, Astraea began her descent into Brightstone with the lingering thoughts of the two men.</p>
<p>Perhaps she'd find Ornifex some place close. Creighton and her had in fact found the bird woman, though her male companion apparently wanted nothing to do with "whats most likely a maneating bloody bird thing". Astraea had only sighed at the comment defeatedly and offered the peculiar bird woman an apologetic smile, before waving and departing.</p>
<p>A part of her didn't particularly want to traverse this land. From her current position above a destroyed town, a gaping, swirling whirlpool of sand could be seen eating the land. Regardless, there were many houses still somewhat in tact, which could mean people. Astraea despised being alone here. It made her shiver.</p>
<p>There were two paths. The first, a stairwell leading into a debris filled house, with the very evident sight of dark, long legs. Multiple legs. Astraea grimaced. Fighting any form of spiders was not on her bucket list. They sat calmly, silently. Waiting for prey.</p>
<p>Turning to the second option, Astraea could run and chance a jump across to lower land, beside a small house. The distance was unfavourable, though it appeared to be a shortcut. </p>
<p>The sound of thumping armour and clinking iron made her pause. A sound often associated with unfriendliness, to her. The chances of it being Creighton himself was slim, and if he was here, he'd most definitely tell her to hide, lay low, and watch.</p>
<p>Hiding within the top of the stairwell, gazing down at the spiders below, Astraea pressed her back flat against the darkened, wet wall. The shadows were thick enough to hide her form, thankfully.</p>
<p>The familiar silhouette of an iron man holding a spear trudged passed in the distance. Pate. Shifting, Astraea moved herself to peer as much as possible without being seen. The crunch of debris beneath her shoes made the man freeze. </p>
<p>Astraeas heart lept. A few seconds passed, and now Pates scrutinizing gaze was leering at her hideout. His form tensed, as though ready to investigate and move his body in her direction, but he didn't. </p>
<p>With an odd quirk of his lip, one that sent her stomach dropping in panic, he merely turned and jumped over the severed land, disappearing within the opposite house. </p>
<p>Astraeas entire body sagged with relief. </p>
<p>Astraea could've faced Pate. Could've used her powerful sorcery to defend herself. In truth, the man scared her somewhat. His intentions were furtive, and something about his facade shook her. Cunning and charming, with evident strength, height and skill, one can only wonder how Pate could put those cynical skills to use against her. </p>
<p>No, traversing the dilapidated houses was the better option. Remaining hidden was a must. Thus, bypassing the horrific spiders with relative ease, Astraea was relieved to be in the outdoors once more. Overlooking the sandy, deserted area, the sorceress eyes happened upon a small house, in tact and cozy. </p>
<p>A content smile was displayed upon her face. In a language long forgotten, the words "Ornifex' House" was written on a steel, rusted sign, clearly at the end of its life as it dipped low towards the ground. </p>
<p>The outside was bare, like all the houses. But it was welcoming. In a world like this, anything other than the ground was welcoming. </p>
<p>Ornifex had said to visit her whenever she would like. So, nervously, Astraea knocked twice before opening the door slowly.</p>
<p>The sound of metal hitting metal clanged throughout the air. Faint, birdlike sounds were emanated alongside a huff. </p>
<p>The sound halted. "Oh, we meet again, kind traveller", spoke the birdwoman, dropping her tools beside the weaponsmith bench. </p>
<p>She was holding a Dragonslayer axe, and...</p>
<p>Astraea blinked.</p>
<p>"Close the door, s'not a bloody barn. The bastards out there, snooping." Creighton growled.</p>
<p>Astraea stared.</p>
<p>-------</p>
<p>"I am aware that you humans drink, ah..what was the word? Toe?"</p>
<p>"Tea?"</p>
<p>"Yes, yes, tea!", the birdwoman chirped, feathers ruffling. "Well, I have concocted my own version of the leafy substance. Please, help yourself." A tray was lowered within Astraeas reach. In truth, Astraea didn't know how Ornifex managed to carry things quite so easily. Unless her hands were beneath the feathers. With a smile, Astraea accepted the hot cup.</p>
<p>Though the substance was..green, instead of black, it was oddly pleasant and sweet. Astraea offered her delight towards the drink. Glancing to the side, Astraea snorted at the sight of Creighton with a cup of tea in his hands, a muttered 'thanks' grumbling from his chest. His helmet remained.</p>
<p>"Why are you here?", Astraea was evidently confused. Hadn't he wished to stay away from the birdwoman? Though more importantly, if Pate was here, then...</p>
<p>Creightons eyes flickered to hers briefly, tearing her out of her thoughts. "Thought you'd be happy to see me.", the smirk was evident in his tone. His brilliantly blue eyes pierced through his helmet, unwavering, awaiting a response. </p>
<p>Astraea glared jokingly. Her tough facade soon dropped as his gaze froze her to the spot like a basilisk. Sipping her tea distractedly, she turned her body towards Ornifex in an attempt to quell the sudden bubbling tension that rose out of thin air. The birdwoman was busy studying Creightons axe. She sensed she was being watched, and gazed up with a curious sounding coo. </p>
<p>"I am repairing the damage sustained to his axe. A terrible commotion outside of my house had me helping the poor man, if only to cease his incessant cursing.", the birds head tilted rather erratically, but Astraea soon realised that it was merely her mannerisms as a bird creature. </p>
<p>Astraea giggled, smile shielded by the bird painted cup in her hands.  The image of Creighton shouting at his axe had tickled her. Creighton, however, scoffed and sat back against the worn chair. He looked out of place, sitting so domesticated within an ordinary house. No doubt, he felt out of place too. </p>
<p>Soon, and in relative silence, the axe was fixed, upgraded and ready for use once more. Though, during the short wait, Astraea felt a suffocating tension overcome her. </p>
<p>"I hear you ran into the slimy prick.", Creighton muttered with distaste. The sudden depth of his voice made her jolt, as well as the fact that he bared knowledge of their meeting. With a nervous clench of her hands, Astraea nodded. </p>
<p>Fiddling with the lip of her teacup, she watched as her black painted fingernails traced the slender edge. Astraea frowned at her lap then, lips dropping into a tight line. "We had words."</p>
<p>"And a fight, by the looks of it.", Creighton indicated to her form with a nod of his head, lounging back lazily. Head tilting, Astraea delicately felt around her body. Then, with a wince, recalled her meeting with Pate and the purple, finger like bruises he had given to her neck. Glancing at the murderer who was watching her silently, waiting for the grand story of an apparent fight, Astraea fidgeted and gazed out of the cracked window.</p>
<p>"I, well..", Astraeas voice faltered. A hole of discomfort settled deep within her chest. Just lie and be done with it, she thought. And yet, she could not. Breathing slowly, Astraeas light blue eyes finally met his own. Though the emotions she saw were something she could not handle right now. His eyes were either as cold as winter or utterly ablaze. </p>
<p>Her eyes felt frozen on his own. The atmosphere was cold now, the room silent as Ornifex had moved into the next room, finishing up the axe. The tea that had brought comfort and delight now sat cold and untouched. Astraea longed for its sweet taste once more.</p>
<p>Sighing, the girl relented. She told him everything, from the well, to the odd way pate was acting whilst she was above him, to the kiss, and then finally how he had choked her to unconsciousness. Astraeas tone was snappy and quick, expression carefully blank. Honestly, it was outrageous the way she was acting. He wasn't her partner, wasn't even her friend, really. And yet..the guilt. The unnecessary guilt.</p>
<p>The peaking beams of sunlight illuminated Astraeas pale face as the first signs of dawn revealed itself in the blotchy, orange sky. It was a sight to behold. Though, when glancing towards her companion, it almost felt like a tempestuous cumulonimbus cloud was pelting rain directly atop her head, freezing her to the core. </p>
<p>Now, the large Knight sat forward, elbows to knees, listening attentively. His position was powerful, dominating, demanding. The utter storm within his eyes appeared to be focused on whatever thoughts were spiraling in his mind. Then, rather uncharacteristically, Creightons words finally reached her ears in an utterance of repressed agitation. "You alright?"</p>
<p>Though, it was only now that Astraea had realised the teariness of her eyes. Too late, she huffed, when it was now custom to automatically rub at her eyes viciously and repress a sniffle that may give away her melancholy.  No wonder he had asked, it had been evident in her expression. Nothing more. </p>
<p>Astraea nodded nonetheless, steeling herself like a wall. "Im okay. He just..I...", Astraeas arms folded, though perhaps too snug, as they appeared to subconsciously hug her own body. This subtle gesture did not escape Creighton. "Im afraid of him."</p>
<p>Her tone was defeated, shameful. She was merely waiting for the snort, scoff or cold laughter. Or even a horrible comment. But nothing came. No, instead, the sound of chainmail moving along the floor brought her to attention, standing as the knight made his way towards her. He appeared awkward, and for once, it was she who won the battle between eye contact. </p>
<p>Standing before him right now, it was safe to say he was a tad taller than Pate. And yet, she felt safe. He was bulkier, that was for certain. Craning her neck up at him, she couldn't help but blink at the peculiar silver fringe that he fallen out of the confines of his helmet. One cannot tell if a knight is handsome merely from his armour, but..he was undoubtedly handsome for sure. </p>
<p>A heavy hand upon her shoulder made her jolt out of her less than innocent thoughts. Gazing to the side, she heard him sigh. "You'll be, uh..alright. I'll butcher the prick."</p>
<p>Though, upon finally meeting her gaze, he was beginning to gesture rather wildly. "Bloody hell, don't cry, I..uh..", he huffed, hand squeezing her shoulder for a moment before he moved a hand behind his head uncomfortably. "Just don't fucking cry!"</p>
<p>Then, as though realising his outburst of aggression, he added very softly, "Please? Ill..get him back", he swallowed, back turning. "Not jus' for me. For you, I mean. You know, kill him for us both.", he mumbled, as though ridiculing himself for the awful way his words seemed to him. </p>
<p>The silence began to aggravate him nervously. That much was obvious from his uncharacteristic hand wrenching. Astraea smiled. Her form walked to beside him, arm resting delicately upon his bicep. "Thank you. You're sweet when you want to be."</p>
<p>Creighton practically snapped his neck at the appalled double-take he did down at her. With a much more Creighton-like scoff, he brushed her off gently and walked towards Ornifex, who was perched in a pile of pillows, reading. "Aint sweet. Just, y'know, we have a common goal, so--", upon witnessing her grin, he threw his hands up in exasperation. "Oh, piss off, would you? Stupid woman.". With a stomp, he left her alone.</p>
<p>Astraea giggled. At least the tension was gone.</p>
<p>------</p>
<p>Sometime later, after convincing a begrudging Creighton to at least talk to the kind birdwoman and thank her, the two set off once more.</p>
<p>"Thank you for your hospitality, Ornnie.", Astraea smiled warmly, hugging the woman's thin waist. The woman chirped and cooed down at Astraea, patting her head with feathers that tickled her face. "Oh, of course! Please visit again soon!"</p>
<p>Creighton stared, arms crossed and stood by the door as a bold indication. "How in the hell are you on speaking terms with the bird? Wouldn't even bloody talk to me."</p>
<p>Astraea rolled her eyes. "Im beginning to think only i tolerate you, Creighton."</p>
<p>With a wave and a newly filled pouch of Ornifex tea, the two set off once more.</p>
<p>"The bastards up ahead", an iron hand pointed to a house on high ground. "Lets get the prick." Maniacal cackling could be heard as Creighton jogged excitedly ahead.</p>
<p>Astraea smiled. Who thought one could find so much joy in hunting down pate? </p>
<p>Astraea was perhaps a little too excited at witnessing Creighton fight like the madman he was. Face a pink hue, the woman caught up swiftly as they made their way through Brightstone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'll say it once more for the mad dark spirit hoes at the back, praise it <br/>\[T]/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Creighton was excited, to say the least. The climb up proved to be challenging, especially when finding what was awaiting them at the top.</p><p>Creighton descends into a mad vengeance, hacking away at all that stood in his way. Astraea begins to fear the man as a gruesome scene lay before her.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>W A R N I N G:<br/>----------‐-----------<br/>So, the violence in here is pretty bad. Like, describing brain and stuff. Bludgeoning faces. Eyes bulging out. </p><p>Also, if you liked pate in this fic, then this is the face I'm currently doing 😬😬😬 because uh..it don't end well for him. At all. If anything I toned down the violent description a bit just in case. </p><p>A N Y W A Y, hope you enjoy. Everything I have wrote just simply felt right to me. But ye very violent. Soz pate. </p><p>GOOD NEWS: smut soon, just setting the tension for these two hoes, that's all 😘</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As eager as the man was, it was only expected that their ascent back up would be swift. For Creighton, it almost looked as though he were built for climbing any obstacle. Chained hands gripping high, rocky walls, the man had no issue pulling himself up even amongst the tallest of dilapidated buildings, or unstable cliff edges. </p><p>Evidently, his strength far exceeded her own. She barely had a strong muscle in her body, let alone the Lats he would have to have to be able to even hoist himself up with only his arms. </p><p>Yes, Creightons body was most definitely toned, if not muscular. Glancing to her shaking arms which gripped the roof of an old building, Astraea could only huff with exertion as she barely managed to pull herself up even with her upper body laying flat against the roof for further leverage. Lifting her thigh slowly, shakily, she succeeded in getting at least over half her body upon the relatively high roof. Success! Or so she thought.</p><p>"You bloody twig", Creighton cackled, glancing down at her pitiful form. How was he so far ahead? She honestly doubted she could climb this endless cliff edge. The glare she sent Creighton was lethal. If looks could kill, indeed. "S'your own fault, not getting that bloody bonfire.". Astraea seethed at him but remained quiet, huffing and resuming her ascent. </p><p>It gave them time to think, individually. Their time was drawing to an end, surely. Creightons quest of enacting revenge was mere minutes away, Pate sat either dumbly or eagerly within that old house, waiting. And, Astraea could barely remember why they were travelling in the first place.</p><p>A debt of some sort, yes. She remembered that much. What would happen now? Truth be told, Astraea didn't want Creighton to leave her side. Not for a while. In fact, she had no qualms about him staying whatsoever. She'd..prefer it, even. Despite the fact he regarded her in the sense of a mere girl, and was quite evidently disgusted by her on numerous occasions.</p><p>Thats not to say that she overly liked him, per se, but she supposed he had his moments. Gruff, as they may be, but good natured nonetheless.. she thought so anyway.</p><p>Astraea sighed, barely fingers bleeding upon the many rocks she had cut them on. And who wouldn't want a companion in a world like this anyway? She just..he's.. good company? She supposed. </p><p>"You alright down there? Long way down if you fall.", Creighton, who was now significantly closer, stated. He must've waited for her to catch up. Astraea dare not look down, and nodded. Her expression was a picture of internal uncertainty and an odd dash of melancholy. </p><p>One would think she'd be pitying Pate at this point, but she didn't. No, her thoughts lingered selfishly upon herself. Blinking, Astraeas bright blue eyes appeared just the slightest bit dim. Eying Creighton discreetly, she was jolted out of her secrecy upon noticing he had been watching her the whole time.</p><p>At such close proximity, shoulder to shoulder, his ocean-like eyes appeared to glow from behind that metallic mask. Then, with luck, his hand reached up, palm hitting open ground. Finally, they had made it to the top.</p><p>"Right", Creighton started, nodding up, "Up you go.". Astraea scowled, but readied her foot against the sturdiest bit of rock she could find on the cliff edge. "Offering me up as bait?", she scoffed, golden locks falling from her secure bun. </p><p>"What, me? Offer up you? Nah. Course not.", he brushed it off, a tinge of disbelief in his tone at such a comment. "Jus' being a gentlemen. You know, knightly and all.", he shrugged with a smirk behind his mask, one which was evident in his deep voice.</p><p>Witnessing her dull expression morph into one of genuine laughter had him feeling oddly relieved. Her eyes sparkled like that of an oasis, a thousand unsaid words and secrets hidden beneath the beauty of it all. "You conducting yourself like a knight is the same as saying I look like Lenigrast."</p><p>"Leni-who?"</p><p>"That old Blacksmith, in Majula."</p><p>Creighton snorted. Then, once witnessing her hands had gripped the ground above, he gave her leverage upon his knee to push herself up. "Cheeky tart", his hands pushed at the backs of her thighs as she raised above him, then his hands pushed at her feet. Creighton made sure to avoid glancing up those tattered robes of hers. Maybe. </p><p>"Right", Astraea started, mannerisms comically mimicking Creightons from earlier. "Give me your hands, ill--", her feet became steady, "I'll try and pull you up."</p><p>Creighton cocked a brow, not that she could see. He was perfectly capable of helping himself, but he supposed he could play to her whims once in a while. Offering his large, iron hands one at a time, Creighton glanced up at having the woman not take his hands. </p><p>Astraea was staring down at him with discomfort. Then, glancing to her form, he saw the spear pointed at her neck.</p><p>"Well well, an interesting reunion", Pate smiled at the woman in his arms, tip of his spear sinking into her neck. "It's a pity that deranged fellow couldn't see how our last reunion went.", his words dripped like sweet poison.</p><p>Creighton growled, hoisting himself up, barely. "I'll kill you, you slimy bastard."</p><p>Pate smiled. "Another delusion?" His voice was soft, disgustingly soft, as he lifted his boot high, aimed at Creightons chest. Then, with a chuckle, kicked Creightons imbalanced form directly off of the cliff.</p><p>"Creighton!", Astraea screamed, fighting against the mans grip, but to no avail. The spear cut into her neck as a warning. Thus, with a downcast head, Astraea was led to the nearby house, tears littering her eyelashes. There was no way he'd survive that fall. And even if he did, who knows where his last bonfire was..</p><p>------------</p><p>The house was a catastrophic mess. Dark sorceries flew about the room in spirals as Astraea threw one after another at the cynical man, hexes chasing after his form as he dashed and dodged with grace she didn't know he was capable of.</p><p>All the while, of course he would be chuckling, his sense of disinterest causing Astraea to flare with anger. "Are you really that afraid of me?", Pate smiled, rolling swiftly in her direction to dodge an approaching spell.</p><p>The movement caused her to jolt, stumble backwards over her own two feet before catching herself against an old bookcase. "Merely disgusted.", she spat, readying another hex, black and menacing in his direction. </p><p>Pate almost danced to the side, his figure slowly approaching across the vast room. "Come now, surely your bitterness towards me isn't a result of that crazed fellow taking a fall?"</p><p>Astraea glared, aiming a multitude of magical bolts at his feet. "Dont you dare approach me." She hissed, face positively alight with reproach. "And what are you suggesting? Of course I am pained.", her voice wavered, aggression rolling off of her in waves. </p><p>Pate sighed, but relented, standing still. His bulky form was a mere 10 feet away, and Astraea was running out of space to retreat. Her eyes watched his every movement, from the way he lifted his spear slowly to the empty smile upon his face. "I surely thought you'd have seen his true ways by now." </p><p>Then, with a daring step which had him regarding her staff carefully, he took another. "And here i was thinking you were enjoying yourself in that well.", he spoke slyly, grinning at the fluster upon Astraeas pale complexion.</p><p>She scoffed, unsheathing her short sword. "I think not. You took advantage of me and strangled me to unconsciousness!" </p><p>Pate shrugged softly, a hand to his chest mockingly. "Im a passionate lover.", his chocolate eyes melted into her own, a hidden delight in the very depths. </p><p>The snarl of disgust had him chuckling once more. She was cornered now, at this point it was merely a game for his own enjoyment. It was by chance that this woman happened to be involved with that murderer. Thus, if the madman wishes to play rough, then Pate will obide. The many plots within his mind had him smirking. </p><p>"He's going to come after you", she spoke with a humourless snicker, sword raised and ready. Pate stopped, a couple of feet dividing them. Astraea wished it were a great chasm instead. He appeared to deliberate, hand upon his chin in feigned thought. "Do you really think him the saviour?", then with raised brows, he tutted. "Oh, I think I understand now."</p><p>Astraea glared, pushing herself up against the wall. "Theres nothing to understand. It was a simple fact".</p><p>Pate shook his head softly, advancing on her form, growing seemingly taller with every step. "No, I do believe I know the truth." Eventually, the tall knight stood directly in front of her, spear gripped firmly. He towered over her once more, and the flashbacks of their last encounter caused her stomach to drop.</p><p>"You fool, harbouring feelings for such a brute". His voice feigned genuine care. With a defiant scowl, Astraea huffed and gazed at any openings to slip past Pate. "Then you're delusional believing such nonsense. I merely demonstrate the same courtesy that he gives me." </p><p>Pate began to chuckle now, shaking his head with a sigh. "Oh, if only you knew what type of person he truly was. But no matter", Pate waved it off, the entire situation proving to be bothersome. "Im certain he will reveal himself soon enough, if he lives."</p><p>Astraea narrowed her eyes at the tall man, her patience wearing thin at this point. Who was he to tell her of such nonsense? With a scoff, Astraea moved towards him, pushing past his arm with a nudge. "Regardless, you have no business with me. If you had a plan to do something horrendous to me, you would've implemented it by now." </p><p>Pates mild smile dropped, a fierce stare morphing his features. Astraea jolted as her upper arm was gripped with bruising force, halting her in place. Then, like a wall of armour, he easily pushed her body against the bookshelf, hands gripping her wrists and forcing her to drop her weapons with a yelp of pain. </p><p>"What are you--", Astraea started, attempting to wrench her hands out of his own. "Get off of me! Don't touch me, you bastard.", she growled, attempting to knee him in the groin but to no avail. His sturdy thighs shifted to protect himself, armour impenetrable to any attacks to his legs. </p><p>Astraea fought against his grasp, causing him to lean his entire body against her own with a faint smile of amusement. Soon, though, he tired of her aggression and gripped her jaw firmly, leaning his own face towards her startled one.</p><p>Astraea ceased her violence immediately, eyes wide like a deer as the man who undeniably terrified her invaded her personal space. Her stomach felt sick, she despised this man and his disgusting facades. Despised how he held her as though he had ownership over her.</p><p>With a startled gasp, Pates lips connected with her own in a fiery kiss, jaw firmly gripped. Astraea wriggled, hands against his armoured chest to divide their bodies apart. It was a futile attempt, the man merely smirked into the kiss and forced her head back against the shelf painfully. </p><p>Astraea panicked. She couldnt move, she had no weapon. With a growl, she tore into his lip with her teeth until blood soaked her mouth, dribbling down her chin, using the weakened grasp of his body to push him off. </p><p>Pate shouted a curse, hand immediately reaching to touch his torn lip with a deadly grimace. Astraea bolted past the man, making her escape. Bounding a corner, she burst through the wooden door and out into the stale air, looking around frantically for a way out, or a weapon.</p><p>With a cry, her hair was grabbed, yanked back and her body swiftly turned. A backhand to the cheek had her head snapping to the side, blood pooling in her own mouth and nose from the sheer force of his iron gauntlet. </p><p>Even more brutally, Pate backed her against the outside wall and slammed her head into the concrete. Astraea gritted her teeth, head spinning from the force. With a hacking cough, she spat blood and saliva into his face with a resentful glare, defiantly gazing up at him, awaiting his next strike.</p><p>But it didn't come. With a patient, soft breath, Pate rubbed the disgusting liquid from his face, eyes boring into her own. He began to lean towards her, and for a moment it seemed like he would kiss her once more. Astraea readied herself for a headbutt, only to gasp as a searing pain enveloped her finger.</p><p>Blood began to ooze out of her finger drastically, dripping down her robe sleeves and onto the ground. Upon looking, a Thorned ring had been forced upon her finger. Pate chuckled, lifting her arm roughly to inspect it. "Oh, your little murderer is going to be angry. So very, very angry." He cooed, striking her across the face once more with a crack, satisfied as she collapsed to the ground, hand over her profusely bleeding mouth and nose. </p><p>"Youre disgusting", she muttered through her hands, spitting blood upon the floor. Moving to stand, she gasped as she dodged a kick to her stomach, rolling to the side and quickly recovering. With a pivot, she ran back inside, running to the very back of the room, gripping a nearby vase to throw.</p><p>Pate sauntered in with raised brows, eying the ornament within her hand. "How uncouth. Using an item that doesn't belong to you."</p><p>With a sneer, Astraea threw it as hard as she could, narrowly missing Pates head as it smashed to the side of him. With a light chuckle, he advanced upon her like a child's game, dodging as Astraea restored to throwing wooden chairs. </p><p>When he had to physically duck to avoid the wooden chair is when Pates piercing eyes glared into her own. "Enough playing.", gripping his spear in two hands, Pate ran at her.</p><p>Astraeas eyes widened, dodging skillfully to the side as Pate brought his spear down in the spot she was just standing on, a terrifying smash resounding behind her as she ran.</p><p>Running for the door, Astraea screamed as the very door was smashed through with an axe that crackled with a vicious lightning, the wood splitting and tearing to the power of the axe. Astraea jumped back, frozen to the spot as a towering figure covered in blood, presumably not completely his own, glared at her with such an intensity, axe lifted above his head ready to cut her in half.</p><p>With a frightened whimper, Astraea fell back, hands above her head in defence until a firm hand pulled her back to balance. Creightons eyes were a cesspool of corrupted vengeance, a brief shimmer of recognition lighting the wintery irises for a brief moment. Axe resting menacingly upon his shoulder, Astraea stared up at him wide eyed, frightened, tears threatening to fall in either relief or genuine fear of the Knight. </p><p>The ice in his eyes melted somewhat, a brief pat to her shoulder the only indication that he did, in fact, recognise her as a friend and not a foe. His deadly eyes met Pate, who merely stood without nary a murmur of fright, unlike her, and instead stared back daringly. Creighton cackled, shaking his head. "Im going to fucking maim you."</p><p>Pate smiled. "I think not. You might have more pressing matters on your mind.", as Creighton frowned in confusion, Astraea kneeled over with a whimper, hands holding her stomach. Pate had cut her with a poisoned dagger somewhere during their scuffle, and the effects began to take place. </p><p>Creighton snapped to her on instinct, completely focusing on her weakening form, anger surging through him. </p><p>He shouldn't have turned away.</p><p>With a painful crunch, Pates form smashed into Astraea full force. She whirled through the air, smashing the window which overlooked the vast cliffside, her body hanging half out as her hands scrambled to grasp something for leverage. </p><p>Creighton sprinted towards her form, but alas, pate was already there, gripping her unsteady for, his grip on her arms the mere reason she had not yet fell out completely. "The woman's got nothing to do with our rivalry.", Creighton growled, though his insides quivered with anxiety, a feeling he was most unaccustomed to. It made him want to explode angrily, vent his emotions in the only way he could. </p><p>Pate tugged the woman's arms roughly, laughing quietly at her shriek of fright each time she almost fell back into the depths of brightstone. "Oh, she is precisely in the middle of it all.", he grinned. With a growl, Astraea kicked him in the chest with all her might, causing him to wheeze. Pate quirked a brow, hand snapping across her face once more with a brutal force.</p><p>Astraea hissed, the skin of her lip splitting into a bloodied cut. Creighton snarled, "let the woman go.", and with his axe raised, he stalked towards the man with violent intent.</p><p>Pate shrugged, glancing towards Astraeas bloodied face. "As you wish.", he sighed.</p><p>With a nudge, the woman toppled backwards with an ear splitting scream, echoing amongst the vastness of the cliffs as her cries disintegrated into nothing.</p><p>Creighton felt something within him snap, last fragment of sanity completely destroyed into a million vengeful pieces. His eyes honed in on his target, tunnelling onto the disgusting prick who deserved to be maimed and fed to the mindless undead, cannibalised and shit out. He felt utterly consumed with rage, obstructing his logic completely.</p><p>He felt numb. The thought of Astraea nudged its way to the back of his mind. She may have died, but chances are she'll come back. He can only hope she doesn't hollow. A part of him felt empty. </p><p>Regardless, Creighton regarded Pate with dead eyes. And most odd of all, he was grinning like a madman underneath his helmet, the one which sentenced him as a convicted murderer, a felon, traitor to his country. </p><p>It was moments like these that he remembered who he was. He remembered the utter joy at maiming some cunts head, a man you loathe. The woman had made him soft, admittedly, and he wasn't complaining at such a notion. It was a nice change, to be calm, to feel like a protector.</p><p>But through it all, returning to his brutal savagery was always a delight. And he had sworn to kill Pate, and to kill pate FOR Astraea, so..</p><p>Creighton smirked. He was Creighton of Mirrah. Nay, that place held no significance anymore.</p><p>He was the wanderer now. With a cackle, the madman ran at Pate with terrifying speed, axe bared above his head as that lovable, addicting thought of slaughter returned to his head once more.</p><p>Yes, he'd worry about the girl soon. But for now, revenge. </p><p>--------------</p><p>The fight was gruesome, to say the least. Blood splattered heavily upon the floor, gashes evident in both of the men as they had their weapons at each others throats. The fight was dirty and primal, throwing one another onto the floor, attempting to asphyxiate each other, gouge each others eyes out. </p><p>During Creightons mindless rage, he endured a heavy amount of damage, all ignored until now as fatigue began to catch up.</p><p>Pate, on the other hand, had the advantage at the moment, his patience allowing him to sustain the extra endurance. Regardless, Pate knew Creighton was stronger out of the two, and he knew his brute strength could defeat him. Still, with Creightons incessant anger, Pate might just prevail. </p><p>Who knows how long the brawl went on for. It felt like hours to the two men, who panted and breathed heavily, blood and sweat dripping into their eyes. Creighton could admit that pate was skilled, far more skilled than his usual foes. That made it all the more fun. </p><p>And now, amidst Creightons winning streak and deadly smirk, Pate began to laugh. He will always defeat him with his mind. </p><p>"Hm, I thought as much.", he shrugged, blood dripping from his spear and onto the floor. "That woman you like. When I throw your hollowed corpse down there with her, who will save her?" Pate laughed, the anger simply radiating off of Creighton. "I'll hunt her, over and over, until she is nothing but a hopeless husk of a woman. Or, perhaps.."</p><p>Pate chuckled, a cruel sound with an equally cruel grin. "Perhaps I'll make her my whore. Utterly vandalise her, seeing as you claim her as your property, evidently."</p><p>The comment stabbed into Creighton in a way that he never expected. With a roar, he ran at the man full force, axe raised high, mindlessly running without a second thought. </p><p>Pate sighed. Good. He was never one for throwing words, but it got him what he needed.</p><p>In one swift motion, pates spear had stabbed into Creightons side. The murderers eyes widened, gasping, as he stumbled backwards, the wound pouring out blood in waves. His axe lowered, a hand gripping his side as he snarled with rage. </p><p>"A pity.", pate tutted, spear pointed at the weakening man. But before the lethal stab could connect, a cry of anger and a hex had him smashing into a wall, collapsing onto his side.</p><p>At this moment, Creighton became delirious due to a lack of blood, arm resting against the wall as he shook. He paid little mind to the loud crashes behind him, only focused on survival.</p><p>Astraea stood at the doors entrance, blood smeared across her entire body. Her robes were ripped to tatters, stomach and hips exposed with brutal wounds upon the flesh. </p><p>Her face was battered, black bruises forming along her eyes and cheeks from the fall. Her ankle appeared twisted, and her left hand seemed shattered altogether, unmoving. It was a stroke of luck that Ornifex had found her, given her a remedy for the poison and flew her up here. </p><p>With a growl, hair a mess of tangles and caked in blood, she shot hex after hex, powerful enough to dent the walls. Pate dodged many, but his state of exhaustion was catching up. The blast of a hex had him smashing into another wall, collapsing to the ground with a cry.</p><p>With a snarl, Astraea jumped upon his body, dagger in hand. Pates hands fought off the weight of the dagger, but to no avail as Astraea bared her entire body upon it. With a growl, Pate swiftly dislodged a hand and gripped his spear. </p><p>It felt like slow motion, feeling that awful spear slice into her flesh. Astraea wailed, gripping the offending weapon as Pate attempted to lodge it in further. </p><p>The pain was indescribable, enveloping her entire body as blood soaked through her tattered robe, pouring down her exposed stomach like a cascading wave. </p><p>She gasped, convulsed somewhat, before falling in a slump against his form. </p><p>Before she could even move to save herself, a crackling axe bared down at the speed of lightning, bludgeoning the mans face to mush. Pate gasped as a reflex, face caving in abnormally as his eyes bulged out.</p><p>With a shout of rage, Creighton smashed the axe into his face once more, ensuring his immediate death, before carving into him over and over again, brain and blood splattering across the floor.</p><p>Astraea screamed, scrambling off of the dead mans body as she dragged herself across the floor, cowering. The sight was..traumatising. And yet, it was nothing she hadn't seen before, despite the nausea threatening to erupt. </p><p>Creighton was possessed by revenge, ripping his axe out of the mans face before hammering it down once again, shouting each time he did. His eyes were alight and crazed, the man below him brutalised to the point of indistinguishable. If pate did return to life, Creighton wanted to make sure he'd never dare show his face again. </p><p>Blood began to paint Creightons helmet, discolouring the strands of silver that fell unruly against his forehead. His stag knight armour was a bloodbath, axe caked in red, rusting disgustingly with the substance. </p><p>Then, with an ear splitting roar, Creighton threw his axe across the room in a fit of rage, the axe soaring through the air before completely destroying the large bookshelf to pieces. </p><p>Astraea was shaking now, eyes wide in fright as her hands covered her ears. But she simply couldn't look away. </p><p>And then she felt as though she may piss herself in fright. Slowly, Creightons crazed eyes flew to her form, the irises appearing clouded with a psychotic presence. His hands were shaking, fisted, blood dripping from his hair, his armour, everywhere. </p><p>The stark contrast of blood red against the wintery, dark blue of his eyes made him appear unhinged. Insane. And yet his eyes were regarding her now, breaths forcing his chest to raise and fall rapidly as he took a step towards her. </p><p>Astraea could feel the tears on her cheeks before she could stop them. In a bout of hysteria, the woman pushed herself backwards with her one usable arm, the broken one within her lap as her feet kicked to go faster, to flee. Her blonde locks were covered in blood too, much like him, but the main difference was her eyes held complete and utter fear.</p><p>Her lips began to quiver as his broad form stood above her, eyes beginning to fade into nothing, a dull blackness, yet still retaining that faint spark which had her shivering uncontrollably. </p><p>She hadn't seen anything, any man, that could induce a nightmare like he could. Living or dreaming. He could haunt people and tear them limb from limb and now...</p><p>She choked on a sob, oblivious to the fact that he was talking for all she heard were her heavy breaths and shuddering gasps. She didn't want to be bludgeoned. She didn't want to die. Her entire mind felt as though the man she had came to trust may truly brutalise her, for no other reason other than being insane.</p><p>And then he was kneeling, head tilted in a morbid fascination at her reactions, but also a blue melancholy that had dulled the fire of his eyes, now simmering to a stop as he lifted a hand.</p><p>Astraea shrieked, kicking at him wildly. She was shaking like a leaf, delirious from blood loss and fear. She stared into the eyes of his kneeling form, a hand raised in hesitancy as her sparkling eyes unleashed a torrential onslaught of tears, for various reasons. Her pink lips quivered almost..innocently, he thought, though the fear upon her face pained him.</p><p>" 'm not going to hurt you.", he mumbled, hand touching her own gently. The smell of metal had her almost gagging. With wild eyes, it took a few minutes of coaxing before she began to calm down, despite the shaking which still wracked her form.</p><p>"C-creighton, w-why, I...how...P-please, not me..I.. ", she rambled, staring into his icicle eyes which appeared to reluctantly melt at her incessant sobbing. Gripping her smaller hand, he felt the full effect of her fright from the spasms she involuntary released. </p><p>Sighing, the man sat beside her, offering an awkward hand to her arm. It appeared to calm her, he noticed, little sniffles filling the air. </p><p>After a long few minutes of silence and calming down, Creightons large form nudged her softly. "My anger wasn't directed at you, stupid woman.", he berated ever so gently with a smirk, shaking his head. "Suppose I can understand the, uh..reaction. kind of."</p><p>Astraea rolled her eyes, wiping the drying tears from her cheeks. "You terrified me. You didn't just scare me, you...I...", she laughed nervously, albeit sadly, "im going to have nightmares of you, you bastard."</p><p>Creighton chuckled, silence reigning over them once more. It was a much needed, idyllic silence. One which allowed each person to reflect, to calm themselves. </p><p>He wondered why he even cared. He could've just left. But a part of him didn't want to. He felt.. compelled, to stay. To..comfort, albeit in the most horrendous effort.</p><p>A companionship had grown between the two. The hardest part was the ache which filled him at seeing her in such a pained state, physically and mentally.</p><p>He didn't know what these feelings meant, or if they meant anything at all, but he felt the niggling in the back of his mind which demanded he at least show an ounce of softness. An ounce wouldn't kill him, after all.</p><p>Creighton stood to his feet, offering a hand to the woman below. She accepted slowly, wincing as her weight barreled down on her twisted ankles. He noticed her dilemma and moved to offer assistance.</p><p>"No, I'm fine", Astraea declared stubbornly, limping on ahead. Though, after a few steps, her form faltered and almost collapsed in a spike of pain through her bones. Whimpering, she held herself against the wall, breathing shallowly.</p><p>She heard a sigh behind her and a mutter. Then, with a startled yelp, found herself within the arms of the Knight, his hands hooked under her thighs, arms against her back. "Dont say a fucking thing. 'M doing this cause you're whining like a little girl."</p><p>Astraea pursed her lips too innocently, he thought, eyes glistening vulnerably after her session of crying. Slowly, her hand moved to support around his neck, head against his chest. "Fine. But I'm ONLY letting you do this because I'm hurt.", she huffed.</p><p>Creighton rolled his eyes, retrieving his axe as he made his way to the closest bonfire. "Could still kill you, you know. Don't you go feeling special."</p><p>Astraea glanced up at him sadly, slapping his chest. Her lips quivered once more and she swallowed, voice cracking. "Dont joke about that. You..you really scared me. Dont..I don't ever want to talk about that. It may be normal for you but for me...", she trailed off with a shake of her head, face cast downwards as tears streaked down her cheeks once more.</p><p>For more reasons than one. </p><p>Creighton felt guilt tug at his insides, and glanced away from her crumbled form. "...Sorry.", he mumbled so quietly,  but she heard it all the same. With a small smile, Astraea allowed him to carry her to the nearest bonfire. Repairing her broken bones would surely make her feel better.</p><p>--------------------</p><p>"Just get in the bloody water", an impatient voice huffed, indicating to the vast pools of water within the Doors of Pharros - the perfect place for a bath, because according to Creighton 'it was one big giant bath'.</p><p>"No, not when you're here! I'm not..not bathing in your presence.", Astraea huffed, arms folding as the blood and grime dripped off of her disgustingly.</p><p>Creighton rolled his eyes. "Sorry, love, but I ain't travelling around with a smelly looking thing."</p><p>"Scents don't have an appearance.", she muttered childishly, gazing to the side. In truth, the utter embarrassment that filled her at sharing a pool with Creighton was over whelming.</p><p>"Hide behind the damn rock, then.", Creighton began to shamelessly strip, tugging at the straps of his armour plate casually. Astraea gaped, cheeks tinging red. "What are you..stop!", she shrieked, shielding her eyes. </p><p>Creighton chuckled, the sound of his chestplate clanking to the floor causing her to peek. Astraea had never seen such a chiseled, muscular and yet so satisfyingly proportional body before. </p><p>His helmet remained, and he took little notice to her staring as he busied himself with removing his gauntlets, revealing those strong, veiny hands that she had seen so long ago. Oh, he was moving onto his greaves now.</p><p>She couldnt help but just..stare. He was so big and strong, so defined, so..</p><p>And he was looking at her, eyes intently upon her blushing face. She blinked repeatedly, stuttering on an explanation before promptly stopping altogether. </p><p>Creighton rooted her to the spot with a vicious twinkle in his eyes, the slight once over his gaze did upon her body making her heart leap, heat exploding inside of her. </p><p>She was sure by now her reddened cheeks were entirely visible, and yet her eyes didn't know where to look. They jumped from his bared chest to his helmet, then to the ground erratically. </p><p>Then, with a low voice which caused goosebumps upon her skin. "You going behind that rock then? Or..", he trailed off darkly, shifting his body somewhat.</p><p>His eyes bored into her own. Her breath hitched at the lingering sentence, and swiftly she stood, arms clasped nervously in front of her. "Y-yes, right, I'll..go over there, then. And give you some privacy.", she squeaked, feeling his eyes bore holes through her as she clumsily moved to the other side of the large rock, granting them both coverage.</p><p>It was silent, save for the sound of clothes being removed. Tugging her robes above her head, Astraea sunk down into the water, arms around her nude form and knees to chest. "No peeking.", she spoke softly, but meant it all the same.</p><p>"That goes for you, too.", she heard him growl. He knew of her gawking and was not afraid to call her out on it.</p><p>Heat flooded her once more as she bit her lip to stifle any stupid comments or stuttering sentences. </p><p>Glancing at the rock, her mind pictured his nude form, shrouded in water, large and demanding as he is. </p><p>She breathed slowly. </p><p>How was she to travel alongside a man who made her feel this way? Her hands moved to wash her body slowly, methodically.</p><p>Shame filled her at the realisation that he probably knew.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So did the warnings help? Probs not. If u feel sad it's okay, remember that I said he'd probably come back to life anywayyyyy.</p><p>On to better news, Creightons physique is 😳👌</p><p>There will be a lot of 👉👌. Creightons PP deffo isn't 🤏</p><p>LMAO never used these emojis before and just haaaad to fuck around with them</p><p>Creighton is *French noises* exquisite 🤌 </p><p>Astraea was like 👀👀 the fuck that model doing in dark souls. </p><p>🤰🤰 = us when we see Creighton LOL. Even if yo a man. </p><p>☝ I will 100% laugh when I accidentally scroll down and read this one day. Fuck these emojis i will never use them again </p><p> </p><p>I hope you feel happier now</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>